Ultrastructural, histochemical and freeze-fracture studies of material recovered by bronchoalveolar lavage from patients with pulmonary alveolar proteinosis revealed four distinct types of multilamellated structures. Demonstration of these structures is important in establishing the diagnosis of pulmonary alveolar proteinosis.